


What's A Photostatic Veil Between Friends?

by Kateis_Cakeis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Kinda, Look Steve is a liar if I've ever seen one, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Smut, Spoilers, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateis_Cakeis/pseuds/Kateis_Cakeis
Summary: ENDGAME SPOILERS........Bucky couldn't believe it... Steve was... He was... But he got his explanation, he understood it was what Steve needed to do. And they got their happy ending, because Steve had become one hell of a liar apparently.aka, a happy lil fix it fic





	1. Everything Is Fine

Bucky stood there, with his hands in his pockets. Watching on. He was helpless. He’d known what Steve was going to do, of course he had done…

Not that he’d told him directly or given him a proper goodbye. That hug was… nothing. It was… not supposed to be how it ended for them.

But the way Steve had been. The way he threw Bucky’s words back at him. Their final words.

Yeah.

Yeah…

Now… he had known that Steve was going to give the shield up to Sam. He’d known tiny amounts and had worked out a conclusion, he’d been so _adamant_. His conclusion hadn’t included Steve staying in the past.

Looking at Steve now, old… Old… He was supposed to be in this with Bucky. Whatever the serum had done to them, they were supposed to work it out together. He could hardly believe he let him go. He did something stupid, without regard for Bucky.

What happened to ‘the end of the line’? What happened to them? When had Steve given up on him?

“Hey, Sam?” Steve said, his voice old, frail. It wasn’t _right_!

“Yeah…?” Sam had tears in his eyes. He had the right idea.

“Do you mind if Bucky and I take a walk?”

A walk… Did Steve think he could patch this over? Apologise? Say, ‘Oh, I’m sorry I left you, Buck. But you knew what I was doing’. Because… Bucky had known what Steve had been doing. And he did nothing to stop him. Nothing at all.

Sam picked up the shield, gave Bucky a small tight smile, patted him on the shoulder, and left them to it. Fuck this… Bucky wasn’t going to survive this without crying. God… Steve was… He was going to lose him, and he had no idea when, but he’d lose him one day.

Fuck…

Steve stood and inclined his head, and Bucky was so helpless. This was Steve. His life, his everything. He would follow him to the end of the line, because one of them had to. This betrayal… stabbed at his heart. Steve had gotten the chance to be happy, married Peggy. Bucky would never get that second chance. He was jealous. Because he’d lost the only young connection. Steve was old now, he’d die, and Bucky would be all that was left of a time lost.

How many years would he have to live without Steve? It may have been five seconds now, but it would be five years, fifty years, soon.

Steve walked slow and steady while Bucky kept his hands shoved in his pockets. He… couldn’t. They had lost Tony goddamn Stark, and now, _this_? Bucky had been brought back along with trillions of others, and he couldn’t get his happy ending? What the _fuck_?

On the other messed up damn hand, Steve seemed un-a-fucking-interested about Bucky’s internal turmoil. Or how this would affect him in any way. “So… I have some explaining to do.”

Bucky scoffed. “Ya think?!”

“I know… I know how it looks, Buck… Just…” Steve looked over his shoulder. “Let’s just get a little further okay?”

“Sure… Because I’m here for the fucking ride.” He clenched his jaw, clenched his fists in his jacket pockets. “Did you ever think of me when you were away? Ever thought of rescuing me? Just… Fuck you, Steve!”

Steve halted. He became so still; Bucky didn’t know what he’d done wrong. Maybe it was at the suggestion of changing the past, even though that wasn’t how time travel worked, apparently. Bucky was angry, though, he was allowed that at least. Because for all Steve had fought for them to be together, maybe their friendship meant nothing in the end.

“Ah, fuck this.” He spared one more glance over his shoulder before he took the ring on his finger and ripped it off, throwing it into the lake.

“Steve, what the hell?”

He brought up his frail hand to his forehead and pressed his temple. A wave of hexagons rolled down his face, changing his old face, his old neck, his old hands, to young ones. He pulled it all off, it slipped away with ease. He tugged at his grey hair, dragging it off to reveal short strands of blond, unlike the longer style he’d apparently kept for five years.

“Surprise…” Steve whispered. Bucky couldn’t… this… all of this. It was shock after shock. “I– Look, Buck.”

Bucky put up his hand, stopping Steve’s rambling. He stepped forward, reaching out to drag his thumb across Steve’s cheekbone. He whimpered at the feeling of soft skin. Of how Steve wasn’t old and lost to Bucky. He was still here… Still here. “Explain…”

Steve grasped at Bucky’s wrist, a tear falling from his eye. “I had to stay… to make sure no time traveller could come for the Stones. I had to make sure they were in all the right places at all the right times, in their correct forms. I had to maintain the timeline, keep it as it was.”

“What do you mean?” Bucky was surprised he got the words out, but his voice was strained and weak.

He closed his eyes. “I did something stupid…”

“What…?”

“I stayed in the past but didn’t live… I’m not sure how many years it has been? I don’t… know?” Steve let out a breath. “I’m a little confused over how old I am. I’m more than a hundred years old, maybe a hundred and fifteen? I’m unsure.”

“Steve, Steve.” Bucky grasped Steve’s shoulders, shaking him a little. “You didn’t age?”

“The serum fixes all that. My cells don’t degrade.” He furrowed his brow slightly. “Kinda awkward when I couldn’t donate blood in the ‘80s because of that.”

Bucky shook him again. “And Peggy?”

Steve shrugged; Bucky’s hands moved with the action. “She had her life. I knew that back in 2014. This… plan… was to get me out. If everyone believes I’m old and lived a life…”

“You don’t have to fight any more,” Bucky said slowly. Working it out. “Why don’t you want to fight?”

“Buck, I’ve spent the last seventy years being best buds with the Ancient One, because she was the only person who understood the ramifications of what I did and what that meant for _me_ , as a person.” He sighed. “Waiting… wasn’t easy. She kept me sane when all I wanted to do was seek out Peggy, or Fury, or Howard. But I couldn’t do that, not to any of them.” He pursed his lips. “Okay… I maybe had _one_ dance with Peggy, but I made her believe it was a dream.”

“How the fuck did you do that?”

“A couple years of planning was all it took.” He rested his forehead on Bucky’s, breathing deeply. “I’m sorry I did what I did… But I’m here. God, I’m here and still me, Buck. I’ve been waiting for this day for so _long_. Waiting so I could be here, with you.”

Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve, holding tight. “I thought you’d really left me just to be with Peggy… Left me in this century without a tie to my past… But you had to… keep the timeline in order. I understand.”

“I’d never leave you, Bucky… Not after everything. I fought tooth and nail for you, too many times. I made myself believe I was grieving Peggy for seven years, when I was really grieving you for five…” He choked on a sob. Oh… he was crying. “It was easier to never say your name. To never move on. To make people believe it wasn’t about you, when all it ever was, all my grief had ever been, was over you disappearing in front of my eyes for the second time.”

Bucky struggled with his own tears, letting go, letting himself cry. “You… went alone. I could have been there with you.”

“No… No. It was a fate worse than death, but I’m back now, everything’s fixed…” Steve pulled back, more tears pouring. “All except for Tony, but I couldn’t fix that. No one could.”

Bucky swiped his tears away, cupping Steve’s face. “None of this is your fault.”

“I know… It just hurts, to be back, to see it all again.”

“And after so many years too.”

Steve brushed his hand through a few strands of Bucky’s hair. “It was worth it, all of it. For this moment alone.”

Bucky suddenly struggled to breathe, his tears still falling quick. “I… God, Steve… You didn’t have to suffer.”

“For the Stones, for the timeline. I did.”

Bucky practically plastered his forehead back against Steve’s. He cried freely. Relief washed over him like a cool wave on a hot day. “You have to know something, Steve… Because, fuck, the universe might try to take you away from me again.”

“Go for it, Buck.” He exhaled a small breath, whispering, “the universe knows we’ve both waited long enough.”

Bucky scoffed wetly. That put it mildly. “I love you… I don’t want to lose you.”

“And you won’t. Because I love you too.” Steve stared into his eyes, searching. Their foreheads were stuck together, Bucky was still cupping Steve’s face and Steve had his hand tangled in his hair. It felt like longing. “Can I kiss you?”

“Please. I’ve been waiting all my life for you to ask me that.”

Steve barked a tearful laugh. “Me too.”

They closed the gap, sealing their lips together. As easy as that. It had always been easy, they had just taken the _very_ long, slow and steady, snail’s pace of a steam train to get there. Bucky had been tortured for seventy years, and recovered slowly over four, only to be dusted, and return five years in the future. And Steve had suffered so much grief, finding himself in a time unknown with seemingly no one left, till Bucky, and all that followed after, leading him to lose him _again_ , for five years, only to live another seventy ensuring the timeline would stay in order.

It was a mess. Steve was probably a whole new mess Bucky would have to deal with. But they’d deal with it. They would find a way. Because they were Steve and Bucky, always had been, always would be. Nothing, not even time, could change that.

Once again, Bucky found himself praising the serum. Thanking Doctor Erskine for saving his ass, and weirdly, Bucky thanked Zola, for inadvertently saving his life so he could be saved by Steve much later.

They kept their hands steady, they stepped into each other’s space, they kept their kisses slow and easy and chaste. Because… it seemed, they had time. More than that, they had each other back. Steve probably had more trauma than a mountain had stone, _but_ , Bucky knew a thing or two on how to crawl back from rock bottom.

Their kissing came to a close with one that lingered, as Steve nibbled lightly at Bucky’s bottom lip, while Bucky held on for dear life, wishing all of this was simple. That Steve had returned five seconds later. But he’d taken a noble route, scared that their work could have been undone.

It was understandable.

It was.

Steve finally let Bucky’s lip go, withdrawing an inch, his hand further curling into his hair. “I love you.”

Bucky gave a small smile. “Love you too.” He slid his hands from Steve’s face, back to his shoulders. “Will you tell the others?”

“No…” He twisted his mouth, his eyes sad. “Sam would never accept the shield if he knew I was still young-ish. Time travel is complicated, changing the past doesn’t change this present, so they don’t need evidence because I _would_ have created a new timeline if I’d have been with Peggy. But I didn’t.” He gazed into Bucky’s eyes, sternly. “Only you can know, for now at least. I don’t know how I’ll operate ‘Old Steve’, but I’ll do it for long enough that by the time anyone could work it out, it’ll be too late to go back.”

“So,” Bucky whispered, his voice thin once again, “what’s next?”

“Well, first, I’ve gotta get Nat.”

The words struck him like a knife to the neck. “Natasha’s alive?”

“When I returned the Soul Stone, she was brought back. It’s how it works, apparently.” He smiled. “She used her time travel equipment to return when everyone was distracted by the Stones, there was a small window before past Nebula brought Thanos through. We watched the battle from afar, and she helped me get this whole plan together.”

Bucky couldn’t help but grin. “You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you?”

Steve kissed his cheek, because he could now. Because… they were a thing now? God, there was a lot to work out. “Yeah, I am. Just wait until you see my house, Buck. You’re gonna love it.”

Yeah… Whatever this house was, Bucky had a feeling he was going to _love_ it. Because Steve would be there, and that would make it perfect.

“Stevie?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m with you, to the end of the line.” He kissed him, a small and brief kiss on the lips, just to solidify his point.

Steve beamed, happier than Bucky had ever seen him. “To the end of the line, always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im dead inside after that movie. Come cry with me on my tumblr: kateis_cakeis
> 
> I'm gonna write at least another chapter of this, I desperately need to fix the hole in my heart XD So, keep an eye out I guess!


	2. Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy, so here's the second chapter as promised!
> 
> I couldn't put this fix-it down. I had to do more, and so, here we are!

Bucky lay back in his seat, rolling his head along the headrest, looking to Steve. “You never said why you didn’t want to fight anymore.”

Steve shrugged, adjusting his grip on the wheel. “Think I’ve fought enough, don’t you?”

“Never thought I’d hear you say that…”

“Well, I spent five years without you, or Sam. Half the world was gone, my only reason to fight then was to get everyone back. And then… with waiting. It’s time to stop, you know?”

“I’m glad. You deserve retirement, you old man.”

Steve scoffed, amused. “I deserved retirement in 2012, but, aliens.” He shrugged. “God, 2012 me was… different.”

“Different even when you hadn’t spent seventy years waiting?”

“Yeah…” He kept his eyes on the road, yet his smile was wry. “That suit never did anything for me.”

Bucky laughed softly. “Why do you look so upset about that?”

“Tony mentioned it, when we went back…”

“Shit. I’m sorry.” Bucky reached out, gently placing his hand over the gear stick. Steve briefly touched his hand, letting it linger for no more than a second.

“I’d grieved long ago but being back… Sucks, you know?”

“I think I can almost relate to that.” Bucky shifted his gaze to the window, staring out at the trees bordering the road. “One minute, we were in 2018. Then, it was 2023. Weird.”

“What matters is… we got everyone back.”

“Everyone that dusted, sure.”

“Yeah…”

The rest of the car ride was pretty silent. Bucky knew if he opened his mouth, he’d only ask more questions about what had happened to Steve, and from the distant expression on his face, Bucky couldn’t do that to him. Not yet, at least. He instead watched as the landscape of the road kept changing, trees one minute, fields another, buildings. They were going far, far enough.

Until Steve turned onto smaller roads, then onto some dirt track. Trees surrounded the area, and the car bumped along the uneven road. It all opened up though, as they rolled past a gate, with white walls surrounding the area. Dirt turned to gravel as Steve journeyed up the drive to stop right at the door. It was as if a mansion, a cottage and a cabin had a baby. The wall that seemed to wrap around the house from the gate was quite posh, while the garden was rustic and homely.

The house looked charming from the outside. Although, the external walls seemed to be made up of wood panelling, stone and brick. Like a house made up of different houses. The steps leading up to the front door were stone too and… Natasha was sitting on them, an apple and knife in hand.

Bucky couldn’t wait to see inside.

“Did you build this?” he asked as he opened up the door.

Steve grinned. “Took me a long while, but yeah, I did.”

Bucky sighed peacefully. “Wow…”

“I expected you back sooner,” Natasha called out, slicing a bit of apple with the knife, popping it into her mouth.

“Well, I had a few things to clear up, you know?” Steve smirked at Natasha, glancing to Bucky.

“I know.” She stood, walking up to Bucky. “A younger Steve may have left you, Bucky, but an older Steve has been through decades of torture, due to his own actions. You better treat him right.”

Bucky shook his head at Natasha. As if he could ever do any different. “You and I both know a person can come back from worse.”

Natasha narrowed her eyes before shrugging one shoulder. She pointed to the car. “Mind if I borrow this? Now that it’s over, I want to see Clint.”

Steve dug into his pocket, plucking out the keys and throwing them to Natasha. “You could choose any of the cars.”

“I like this one. Big and strong, you know? It’ll get me there.”

“See you, Nat. Safe travels.” Steve smiled at her, till she tossed her plait over her shoulder and rushed to him, hugging him quickly.

“Thank you, for getting me back. I can never say that enough.”

Steve patted her back. “I had no idea it would turn out this way, but I’m glad.”

“Still…” She backed out of the hug, “thank you.”

Natasha raised her hand to Bucky. “Hope you have fun.”

Bucky gave a little wave. “I hope you don’t give Clint a heart attack.”

She smirked, opening the car door. “Well, l hope his heart is stronger than that, after all.” She took a small steadying breath. “Bye, boys.”

Natasha slid into the driver’s seat, starting the car up immediately. She waved to them before reversing back and driving out of there, not wasting another second. Bucky was glad, that she was alive, that she could go home to Clint and be with her family… It was messed up that they got to be happy now, but not Tony’s family, not _his_ close friends. The universe wasn’t fair.

“Buck?” Steve said, quietly.

Bucky sighed. “Just thinking how not all of us made it out… Many of us are happy now, except those who don’t get to be…”

“It could have been any of us.”

“But it wasn’t…”

“Yeah, I know.”

Bucky turned back to the house, truly looking over every mismatched detail. “Did anyone ever tell you that you were never good with any kind of style?”

“Hey!” Steve exclaimed, laughter in his voice. “This house is my pride and joy!”

“Brick, stone and wood? What happened?”

“I built it over decades and tried to ensure that just building this thing wouldn’t create a new timeline by not doing it all at once.”

Bucky stared at Steve’s sincere expression. God, he hadn’t lived for seventy years just to get back to the present. “Right…”

“And materials were always hard to find when you’re trying to keep a project this big secret. Scrapyards were my friend.”

“Uh-huh…”

Steve tilted his head. “What?”

“Just, how could building a house create a new timeline?”

He shrugged, walking up the stone steps. “Materials not being present at the right times for other people who are building things, changing the date it might be finished. Lots of stuff, Bucky. I’ve lived off the grid for so long, you learn how to keep out of everyone’s way.”

Bucky followed him up the stairs, watching him dig for his keys. “What about the Ancient One?”

“Oh, uh, she visited me. I didn’t want to go to New York out of fear of bumping into someone, making them late or something, when they weren’t originally, and therefore creating a new timeline that I would be a part of.” He moved from his jacket pockets to his trouser ones. “I needed to stay in our timeline.”

“Huh… I didn’t think it was that complex.” Bucky watched Steve carefully, noticing how he was no closer to finding his keys. He glanced around, seeing a plant pot, a mat at the door and… Bingo. A brick. “If I kick that brick, will there be a key under it?”

Steve stilled. He sighed, shaking his head. “Yes…”

Bucky grinned slowly, walking over to the brick and kicking it aside. There, a gleaming key lay. He laughed a small bit. Even with everything, some things didn’t change. He picked it up and handed it to Steve. “You’re still predictable.”

Steve shrugged as he unlocked the door. “Well, it’s safer than the plant pot.”

“Sure it is.”

They walked inside and… Bucky may have complained about the outside, but inside? The entryway was more like a lobby. There was a door off to the left, stairs resting against the right wall, with a door at the bottom of them. There was a door straight ahead, next to the wall of the stairs. It looked super strange with light blue and green walls, house plants that looked fake and one framed drawing of the Avengers Compound.

Bucky stared at it all, dumfounded. “Is the whole house like someone took parts of different houses and mashed them all together without any coherence or thought for the consequences?”

Steve hummed, closing the door and locking it. “Kind of…?”

“Okay… Are you going to fix that now?”

“Nah, I’ll keep it just to annoy you.”

Bucky huffed a laugh. “You’re a punk.”

“And you’re a jerk.” Steve mock frowned. “This house is all I have, and you’re hating on it.”

He shoved Steve’s shoulder playfully. “I have valid criticisms.”

“Valid.” Steve scoffed, taking off his jacket and hanging it on the hook by the door. He seemed a little resigned, his eyes a little distant. Maybe… he should stop mocking Steve’s hard work.

“Hey, where’s the kitchen? I would love to get a drink.”

Steve rushed to the door directly ahead of them. “Through here!” He pointed to the door on the right. “That’s a bathroom.” Pointed to the left. “Living room.”

Bucky glanced to all the doors before following. “Cool. So, how did you deal with food and electricity and water with this place?”

Steve whirled around, walking backwards towards the fridge. “Being off the grid isn’t that hard. I have a little bit of a farm out back and I have a septic tank. A pond and a filter for water. I have a generator, but now, I can switch to solar panels.” He opened the fridge, fishing out a couple of glass bottles. “Is water okay?”

Bucky took one of the bottles and smiled. “It’ll do. I’m impressed, Stevie. You’ve done good work here.”

“Yeah, well, I had to do something for seventy years.” Steve approached a set of curtains, pulling them back to reveal sliding glass doors. It shone a beautiful beam of light down onto the dining table, making the whole kitchen look a lot brighter. “This is one of my favourite rooms.” He gestured to the garden. “The beautiful views are one reason why.”

Bucky moved beside him, looking out at the garden. The way the wall wrapped around allowed ample room for _a lot_ of what looked to be flower patches and trees. But he knew, from what Steve had said, that the trees would bear fruit and that in amongst the flowers were herbs and root vegetables and berries. Which meant…

“Can you _finally_ cook?!”

Steve rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his drink. “I could always cook.”

“A stew, maybe.”

“ _Yes_ , I can cook.” He smiled at the garden. “I’ve been happy here, gardening, _cooking_ , learning a thing or two that I never knew before. I’m free.”

Bucky looked at him carefully, even with years of waiting, his entire demeanour was relaxed. His face was lighter, less serious. He was Steve again, truly. “I can see that.”

Steve faced Bucky, gazing into his eyes. “We both are…”

“I get a choice now, don’t I?” He turned his bottle in his hand, taking a quick swig. “I think I might keep an eye on Sam, you know? Just for a little while.”

“I noticed you two seem closer.”

Bucky shrugged. It was true, in being in this new year, having both being dusted… “Guess we can relate to each other better now.”

“That’s good. Sam needs people around him, to support him, now that he believes I’m… out of the picture.”

“Will you ever tell him?”

Steve looked away, staring at the ground. “One day… But only when he’s settled.”

Bucky placed his hand on Steve’s shoulder. “It’ll work out… all of it.”

“Yeah… It will.” He smiled softly, covering Bucky’s hand with his own. “It already has.”

He beamed, so glad they really had a chance to be happy now. Anything was possible from this day forward.

\--

“Sam. Stop freaking out,” Bucky said, pushing Sam’s plate back towards him.

“Five years, man… Five years.” He scoffed, looking away. “I don’t know what kind of therapy you get for that.”

“Losing time just means you’ve gotta find your place in the world.” Bucky looked down at his coffee. The café they were in was a little busy, but it was niche, small, peaceful. They were in New York, meeting up after Sam had freaked out over the phone. It had been a few days since Steve left and came back. “Some people around you are five years older, others are your age, having been five years younger before.”

“That’s not helping, Bucky.”

“I’m just– What’s the word…?” He sighed. “I’m trying to help you make sense of it. I’ve been through something like this before, you know, so, maybe listen to me?”

Sam scowled, which quickly turned into a frown. “Steve never got over it.” He widened his eyes just a fraction, looking to Bucky wildly. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t…”

“Sam. While I didn’t know what he was going to do exactly, he told me bits and pieces. I knew he wasn’t coming back, but I was holding out hope he would. And he did… Just not in the way we would have liked.” Bucky didn’t want to lie to Sam like this, not really. But it wasn’t his secret to tell. Steve was being selfish in a special way, because he wanted Sam to embrace the role of Captain America.

“Still. It must hurt.”

“Don’t get all therapist on me, pal.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t a therapist. I was a counsellor.”

“Same difference.”

“Not the same, _at all_.”

Bucky smirked. “You sure about that?”

“Oh, absolutely sure.” Sam had a light in his eyes again. “I trained hard for my job; I think I’d know.”

“You could always go back to that.” Bucky took a glug of his coffee as he watched Sam puzzle over that. He didn’t have to keep fighting, if he didn’t want to.

“Nah. Steve gave me the shield for a reason… I’ll keep up his legacy for him, although,” He tilted his head from side to side, folding his arms, “I’m not using that shield. I’ll take the mantle of Captain America but I’m keeping my wings. A shield can’t work with that.”

Bucky tapped his chin. “Okay, sure. But you could have, say, a back harness like Steve did, and make sure it doesn’t get in the way.”

“Have you seen that thing? It’s huge. No way.” Sam chuckled softly and Bucky couldn’t help but laugh. “Seriously, though, it doesn’t matter, does it?”

“Nah… People just want a symbol, a uniform can be that alone.”

“Exactly.” Sam picked up his sandwich. Thank god, his appetite was intact. “Screw the shield.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “I dunno if that’s possible…”

“Oh, fuck you, Barnes.”

He smirked. “You’re only digging your grave here.”

Sam took a bite of his sandwich, mouthing ‘I hate you’ around it. Bucky didn’t want to see that, but he guessed he deserved it. He was glad Sam was becoming more like a friend, though. They bickered a lot, but it was fun. Like maybe they got on each other’s nerves, but wouldn’t that make a beautiful friendship?

Bucky thought it would. He took a long sip of his coffee, picking a clump off his cake and throwing it into his mouth, getting a few crumbs here and there. Sam eyed him strangely as he swallowed, as if Bucky was being an idiot, or disgusting.

But then, Sam’s expression collapsed into sadness again. Goddammit. “Bucky…?”

“Yes?”

“How are you coping?”

Bucky narrowed his eyes. “Be more specific?”

“With Steve the way he is…”

Here, he would have to lie again. Lie about how he felt and what had really happened. It was unfair to Sam, who’d had Steve’s back when others didn’t. Bucky had no doubt Sam saw Steve as his best friend and… God, it wasn’t fair. What Steve was doing wasn’t _fair_.

“It’s hard to get used to… He’s a different person in many ways. He’s lived a different life for years, and now he’s back, he’s here. And he’s not our Steve but he’s still Steve, you know?” None of it was a lie, Steve was different, a little distant in many ways.

“He looks so different…” Sam wrapped his hands around his cup of hot chocolate, because he needed a lot of comfort. Natasha hadn’t quite told everyone she was alive yet, so Sam was grieving her too. “I just– To us, no time has passed, but to _him_?”

“Seventy years, I know.” But knowing the truth made it worse, so much worse. Because Steve had effectively tortured himself with waiting, trying to get back to the present, to make sure Tony’s death wasn’t for nothing.

Sam nodded, to himself. “It’s gonna be okay, right?”

Bucky was just about to answer when Sam’s phone started ringing. Natasha’s name appearing, a picture of her with blonde hair smiling with Sam at her side. Bucky smiled at it, watching as Sam scrambled to pick it up and answer before it was too late.

“ _Nat_?!”

“Hey, bird boy.” Bucky was glad that Sam kept his call volume high, it meant he could hear Natasha as clear as day, as if she was beside them.

“How?” Sam’s voice was suddenly strained, his eyes quickly welling with tears.

“Steve returning the soul stone brought me back… He told me when to return, and here I am. I’ve been with Clint the past couple days.”

Sam smiled. “I’m glad you’re alive.”

“Me too, as it turns out. I think I’m gonna try out peace, you know?”

“Yeah… Peace is nice.”

“Well, I have a few other people to call. We’ll talk later, Sam.” Natasha’s voice sounded hopeful.

“Yeah, we will. Be safe, Nat.”

Natasha laughed. “Unless I stand on a Lego, I think I will be.”

The call disconnected and Sam stared at his phone for a good five seconds before grinning widely. “Looks like the future ain’t so bad.”

Bucky shook his head, amused. “Yeah, it’s not.”

\--

Bucky traced the fine lines of Sam’s new uniform with his eyes. How different it looked to all the Captain America uniforms that came before. It had more white than blue, red on the wings. A silver star slap bang in the middle of his chest. His cowl was half white, half blue, with his goggles built in. He looked like Falcon still, with the added accents of someone who stood for freedom. And Bucky was proud of his friend. It had taken them a couple weeks of working with Shuri and Bruce to get here.

Sam smiled down, smoothing his hands over the protective material. “I think I look rather fine.”

“I mean…” Bucky smirked, “as a guy with a uniform kink, I agree.”

“Bucky– What the fuck?” Sam gaped at him, looking shocked to his core.

“I can appreciate a good uniform on a good-looking man every now and then.” He shrugged, his smirk never leaving his lips. “Don’t worry, I’m just window shopping.”

“Window shopping…?”

“Well, it’s not defined by anything yet, but I’m kinda taken.” That had been the problem with the last few weeks, while they had talked about it, at least a little, Steve was scared. It was understandable, he had spent the last seventy years pretty much alone. His fear stemmed from being rejected after so much time, but Bucky had been so reassuring that Steve wouldn’t, _couldn’t_ lose him now. Bucky was with him.

They would work it out. Steve just needed time to adjust being around Bucky again, and Bucky had to learn the small differences Steve had to his past self. It was like 2017 all over again, after Bucky came out of cryo. Except, instead of just friendship, they had a relationship to navigate.

It was why Steve had stuck to kissing too, not wanting to go further quite yet.

“I’m glad.” Sam smiled, proceeding to skim his hand over his gauntlet that contained the controls for Redwing. “Do you think Steve would approve?”

“Oh, I _approve_ ,” Steve said, from the doorway. Both Bucky and Sam startled, looking to him. He had to stop himself from cringing at seeing Steve’s old disguise. And the way he looked like he still respected an old style, meanwhile at home, he always lounged around in t-shirts and shorts.

It was also weird to see him in the old abandoned SHIELD facility that they had all stolen after the Avenger’s Compound was obliterated. He didn’t often leave the confines of his house, his land.

Sam beamed. “Thanks, Steve.” He cocked his head. “Why’re you here?”

Steve shrugged, coming into the room. “I heard from Nat that you were trying out your new uniform and decided to check it out for myself.”

“I’m happy you like it.”

Bucky watched as Steve did the same as he had just a few minutes ago, checking Sam out. “Uniforms always make people look good.”

Sam looked like he was trying to process his entire life as Steve uttered that sentence. He blinked so many times, Bucky thought he might pass out. “You… have a uniform kink too?”

Steve burst out in laughter, it sounded and looked strange with his old façade. “Yeah, Sam, did you not work that out in 2014?”

“I… can’t say I did…” Sam furrowed his brow deeply. “What so, you _both_ have uniform kinks?”

“Seems so,” Bucky said with a grin.

“Probably had something to do with WWII.” Steve smirked; his cheeky smug expression almost unrecognisable against his fake wrinkles.

Sam pulled the cowl off, gawping at them. “Yeah, sure, WWII… Are you both,” he gestured to them, his hand moving back and forth, “bi?”

“I am,” Steve said quickly, he turned to Bucky. Heh… He was looking at him as if he didn’t know. Steve wasn’t _supposed_ to be a good actor.

“Me too.”

Sam tilted his head before smiling bright. “That’s cool.” He stared at them for a little while. “Really cool. Um. I… I’m bi too so, there’s that.”

Bucky broke out in a grin. “Nice, we all just came out. That almost made it easy.”

“I don’t think there’s a time nor universe where it’s easy.”

Steve shook his head. “Maybe not.”

Sam clapped his hands together. “Okay. Who wants to go get milkshakes?”

“Me!” Bucky shouted, beaming as he rocked back and forth on his feet. “Definitely me.”

Steve laughed. “Same.”

With a grin on his face, Sam grabbed his pile of clothes and disappeared from the room to get changed. Steve gave Bucky a soft smile while they waited, his hand dangerously close considering Sam was so near. But he was far enough away when he returned. Sam got his phone out, showing them exactly where they were gonna go. Google maps was a gem in this situation, since they all had their own transport.

When they got to the café Sam had picked, they ordered up swiftly and quickly found a table. Sam had ordered a strawberry milkshake, Steve got chocolate, and Bucky got an Oreo one. Ever since Shuri had watched ‘Love Simon’ with him, he’d seen Oreos as queer culture.

“How am I gonna be Captain America?” Sam asked, staring at Steve like he had all the answers.

Steve shrugged, sipping at his milkshake. “You wing it.”

“Is that a pun?”

“No. I’m serious. You go by your instinct and you trust it.” He smiled, looking at Sam with wonderment. “It’s the same as being any soldier, except you have extraordinary people to look after and coordinate. I trust you, Sam. You just have to trust yourself.”

Sam pulled his straw into his mouth, appearing to mull this information over. “Okay, but,” he said suddenly, “I’ll never be you.”

“You won’t, you’ll be better.”

Bucky grinned, throwing one leg over the other and leaning back. “You can’t win, Sam. He’s right.”

Sam scowled, at himself. “But… you were you for a reason.”

“I picked you… because you have a chance to take the mantle of Captain America to new heights.” Steve beamed as Sam rolled his eyes at another pun. “You have so much experience, you can bring _so much._ You deserve this more than anyone else.”

“Cool… Right…” Sam blew out a breath. “Any advice on the shield?”

“It’s a basic model and not even vibranium, it’s just a design. If you want a shield, ask Shuri, she’s got you covered.” Ah, that makes sense. Bucky hadn’t managed to work out where the hell the shield came from. He wondered who made it… or if Steve made it. Interesting.

“Thank you, Steve. For believing in me.”

“I always have.”

Bucky was glad for Sam, to have something like this now. He watched as Steve beamed, and Sam finally looked content with the situation. It was beautiful to see.

\--

Steve was lounging on the couch, scrolling through his phone as he sipped at his coffee. Bucky had curled up in an armchair, with a catalogue on household stuff. He was determined that the house was not going to stay as the mismatched horror that it currently was. They were going to get plants! Cacti to be specific! Good wallpaper that was consistent and not pulled out of some dump somewhere. And carpets! The living room deserved a carpet.

Bucky was the one who had style. And Steve had admitted the reason it was mismatched was because the supplies all came out of landfills. Which explained the well-scrubbed yet still dirty wallpaper, furniture and doors. It was a wonder the house was able to stand at all.

“What do you think of blue?” Bucky asked, his eyes snapping to Steve. “A light pastel kinda sky blue colour?”

“In here?” Steve didn’t take his eyes off his phone.

“Yeah. I think it’ll add more light to the room.”

Steve smiled, glancing to the bay window, to the fireplace, to the walls. “Huh… I never thought of blue before. I like the idea of it.”

“Great. I can’t wait to get rid of the ten different wallpapers in here.” He flipped the page, moving on.

“Well…” Steve sipped his coffee, pausing, “it’s not my fault I didn’t have supplies.”

“Uh-huh. So, in here, dark wood or light wood?”

“Umm, dark? To contrast the blue? But not too dark?”

Bucky skimmed down the various kinds of coloured wood. “Like rosewood? Or dark oak? Or… walnut?”

Steve didn’t answer for a long while. “Bucky.”

“Come on, Steve. I wanna know, I’m curious.”

“Buck,” he said, sterner. Bucky looked to Steve, who’s coffee and phone were on the table now. He had a small, cautious smile on. “Why don’t you… leave that for now, okay? You seem…”

“Like I’m distracting myself?” Bucky knew what he was doing. It was the whole reason why he was on the stained armchair and not the tattered couch. Steve still wasn’t willing to define what they were, and Bucky was too scared to ask anymore. So, he kept himself at a bit of a distance, to protect his heart. _In case_.

“Yeah.” He leant forward, peeling himself away from the corner of the couch. “You alright?”

Bucky looked down at the catalogue on his lap, playing with the edge of the page. “You won’t… Am I… Am I your boyfriend?”

“Come here.” Steve was back in his corner now, arm stretched outwards. Bucky couldn’t say no to that. He placed the catalogue down and slowly made his way into Steve’s arms. He curled up on the couch, sighing with content as Steve wrapped his arm around him. He lay his head against Steve’s chest, listening for that deep and strong heartbeat. “I’m sorry I’ve been a bit… reserved.”

“It’s okay–”

“It’s not. And it hasn’t been fair on you.” Steve placed a kiss atop his head. “Will you officially be my boyfriend?”

Bucky snuggled into Steve, finding himself smiling bright. “Yes.”

“Good.” He delicately placed his hand at Bucky’s chin, tilting upwards. “Can I kiss my boyfriend?”

“Yes… You don’t have to ask.”

“I know.” Steve leant closer, placing a tiny kiss on his lips. “But I like to.”

Bucky smiled, moving upwards and capturing Steve’s lips. They traded sweet, beautiful kisses. It was so simple, so easy. Bucky could do it all day without thinking. But his brain kicked up a notch as he moved his vibranium arm up to the base of Steve’s neck, curling his fingers into the short strands of hair there. Steve shivered, pressing into Bucky, clutching at his shirt as his tongue flicked over the seam of his lips.

Bucky couldn’t do anything but open up to him, letting Steve explore his mouth with careful, deliberate touches. Even when kissing, Steve was a little shit. But Bucky didn’t mind, as Steve skimmed his tongue, sucking lightly. Bucky moaned into it, helpless as Steve claimed his mouth as his own.

Steve pulled back slightly, nibbling at Bucky’s lips, soothing the spots with his hot tongue. It wasn’t always like this, their kissing, but a spark had been lit, unwavering. Bucky pushed Steve back into the corner, slotting against him like he was made to fit. Their legs tangled, and Steve rested his head back on the arm, as Bucky left his lips, kissing gently along his jaw.

He nuzzled into Steve’s neck slightly before licking up to a spot he _knew_ was ticklish. Steve shuddered, his hips bucking up and– _God_. He was hard already. Not for the first time, Bucky thanked the serum. He teased the skin with his teeth, biting down, lightly. Steve bared his neck further, a groan slipping from his lips. Bucky licked at the spot, relishing in the warmth he’d created there.

He kissed down his neck, till he reached his collarbone. He sucked at the tip of the bone, smiling into it as Steve writhed beneath him. Which only willed him on to suck harder, being as thorough as possible. Bucky left a small kiss at the spot when he was satisfied, raising his head to look at Steve.

His hair was a little mushed up, his face flushed beautifully, his mouth hanging slightly open. He was dishevelled, and he looked like a _treat_. Bucky skimmed his flesh hand down the side of Steve’s face, grinning wickedly.

“Gorgeous, you’re _gorgeous_ ,” he said, his words coming out hoarsely.

Steve tilted his head slightly, smirking. He reached up, curling his hand in Bucky’s hair. “You’re _stunning_.”

Bucky ducked down, kissing Steve deeply, plunging into his mouth with all he had. He didn’t quite know where the sudden urge to just _take_ came from, but he wasn’t going to let it go. Steve pressed his body up against Bucky’s, his hands finding their way under his shirt, pressing flat against his stomach. It felt perfect, hot, _amazing_.

He left Steve’s lips once again, mouthing up to his ear, breathing out. “You wanna go all the way, doll?”

Steve whined, his nails digging into his abs slightly. Bucky was _delighted_ those words alone got that kind of reaction. “Yes,” he panted. “Jesus, _yes_ , Buck.”

“How do you want it…?” He nibbled at his earlobe, gentle yet demanding. At Steve’s lack of an answer, a strangled moan replying instead, Bucky smirked. “Because… I want to _ruin_ this couch. I want to get you all prepped up, all nice and ready for me, and I wanna fuck you so hard you _will_ scream.” Steve groaned, deep and rough and oh, _god_. “ _Or_ , do you wanna lie me back, looking pretty for you, and you can take me once and for all, _make me yours_.”

“Jesus fucking christ, Buck.” Bucky looked at Steve now, his eyes were squeezed shut, his hands clenching Bucky’s shirt tight. He was so _beautiful_.

“What do you wanna do, babydoll?” he asked, roughly. His voice was so far gone already, just with the anticipation.

Steve’s hands moved so quickly, Bucky couldn’t react as Steve pulled him into a searing kiss. Deep, hot, impossibly wonderful. “ _Ruin_ this couch, _fuck me hard_ , Buck.”

Bucky groaned, rocking his hips, only groaning further as his erection came into contact with Steve’s. They were both hard, _so hard_. This… was going to be _delicious_. Nothing short of that. He kissed Steve once again, never growing tired of those plush lips, so red now, so perfect.

He moved his hands to the hem of Steve’s shirt, shucking it up. Steve leant upwards, allowing Bucky to pull the thing off him in one easy action. And, _damn_. He’d seen Steve shirtless many times before, but getting to have it, getting to explore it… It made him spark alive, the desire within him spontaneously combusting. Steve reached up to tug at Bucky’s shirt, but he too quickly became distracted by Steve’s nipples. To which he lightly flicked one with his metal hand.

Steve bucked his hips, a groan slipping from him, his eyes fluttering. Bucky found himself smirking, watching as Steve sunk into pleasure, his hands slowly coming back to life.

“Huh, sensitive, are they?”

Steve tried his best to glare, he really did, but it was too full of lust. His pupils blown wide, a thin strip of blue left. He tugged at Bucky’s shirt again, not satisfying him with a reply. Bucky let his shirt be pulled off him, thrown aside. His hair fell into his face with the movement. He pushed it back, while Steve looked at him in awe.

“Beautiful,” he whispered.

Bucky smiled, ducking his head before he set his eyes on Steve’s shorts. He could so easily tug them down, the waistband being elastic and all. He dipped his fingers under it, locking Steve with a hot gaze. Steve’s mouth hung open slightly as he stared at Bucky, maybe realising how far _gone_ he was already. He nodded and Bucky dragged the shorts right off, easily pulling them away, throwing them down.

Steve’s hands instantly found Bucky’s jean button. He popped it open with ease, shucking his jeans down his thighs, slowly, teasingly. _God_. Oh, _god_. Steve’s fingers, oh so gently, caressed his cock through the thin layer of his boxers. Bucky didn’t know how his brain was intact enough for thoughts. Steve helped him rid himself of his jeans swiftly enough, them ending up crumpled on the floor. Both were down to their underwear, only the thin fabric between them.

“Stevie, babydoll,” Bucky began, leaning down to brush their erections and chests together, “do you have lube?”

Steve skimmed his hand up Bucky’s back, clawing into his neck. “The coffee table.” He looked towards it, biting down on his lip. “In the left drawer.”

Bucky smirked, grinding down. Steve let out a long, deep moan. “Why?”

His eyes locked with Bucky’s. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” His voice came out strangled but the meaning behind his words… God, had Steve jerked off in this room?

“I would, actually.” Bucky leant away from Steve, watching carefully as he squeezed his eyes shut, so tight, like he was asking for the willpower. He took that opportunity to reach over to the coffee table, opening the drawer and digging out the lube. “Tell me.”

“You’re not the only one who has spent time wanting to ruin this couch.” Steve’s voice was thick, with lust maybe, and it brought Bucky to his _knees_.

“You think about me?” He skimmed his fingers over Steve’s hip, close to the waistband of his boxers.

“Always.” Steve moaned, his head tilting back. “About, you, filling me up so _good_ , fucking into me with all the strength you have, making me go crazy with it, feeling every ounce of your strength thrusting inside me, making us feel _alive_.”

“Jesus _christ_.” Bucky thought about it, groaning as it flooded his mind, knowing well that they were about to follow through on that fantasy. “Babydoll, I’m gonna make that come true.”

Steve’s eyes, dark with desire, fluttered closed. “God, _yes_.”

Bucky, slowly, pulled Steve’s boxers down, watching as his cock sprang free. He felt a new wave of desire wash over him as his eyes noted every detail. It was so _thick_ , beautiful, with precome leaking from the tip. Amazing.

“Like what you see?” Steve asked, voice so thick, so rough, hoarse.

Bucky shook himself from his thoughts, pushing his own boxers down and wiggling out of them. Steve watched, amused. He smiled a little, diving down for a kiss. Steve leant up into it, their cocks sliding together with the movement. And, _fuck_ , the spark of pleasure that was sent up Bucky’s spine was delightful. Wonderful. He wanted more, he needed it all.

He pulled back an inch, staring into Steve’s lust filled eyes. “You ready?”

“Yes, yes, god, yes.”

Bucky smiled and reached for the lube, popping the cap to coat his fingers. He teased a finger at his rim, circling it, watching Steve gasp. He slowly, _ever so slowly_ , pushed one finger in, twisting and stretching, keeping his eyes firm on Steve. His composure leaked from him as Steve let out the tiniest sounds, almost inaudible even to his enhanced hearing. Once he slipped another finger in, his gaze went southwards to watch as his fingers disappeared inside Steve. It was enough to make him groan, _loud_. God, it was so much, it was a _pleasure_ to see.

By the time he added a third finger, Steve was beginning to fuck himself on them, not at all helped by the movements Bucky made, hooking, scissoring, brushing against Steve’s prostate, making him cry out, moan and writhe. Bucky _loved_ that. Getting to witness Steve like this, so gone with it.

“I’m ready, Buck.”

Bucky pursed his lips, looking down at his fingers. “You sure?”

“ _Yes_.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. He slipped his fingers out, quickly slicking his cock up, moaning at the slight friction. He lined himself up, looking to Steve earnestly, who gave him a small smile turned smirk. Well… he wouldn’t be smirking for long. Bucky pushed in, careful, slow. He was overjoyed at the small gasp that escaped Steve’s lips.

He was so tight, so hot and warm and brilliant. The feel on his cock was so immense, he had to take a moment to adjust. Steve stared up at him, a soft expression on. Till he rolled his hips, a filthy grin spreading across his face. Bucky huffed a laugh, leaning down to kiss Steve as he slowly thrust into him.

He’d build up to fucking Steve with all his strength, but for now, he wanted to let the pressure grow, gradually. Bucky had control, but when it came to Steve, it all flew out the window. He snapped his hips, thrusting leisurely, smiling at the small groan Steve made. His hands worked their way onto Bucky’s back, nails slightly digging in.

He set a languid pace that neither one of them complained about. They could have fucked fast and deep, hard and rough. But Bucky… for all he wanted to do that _right now_ , he wanted to add feeling to it. Wanted Steve to understand that this was making love, and he would be gentle for as long as he could be. Before they would eventually lose control.

Moans and groans filled the room as Bucky thrust into Steve nicely. The pleasure that was beginning to build as time went on, bringing them closer, highlighted the love that flowed between them. But, also, their desire. Their _need_ for this, to have this, at last.

“ _Bucky_ …” Steve said, at one point, strangled with a gasp, a moan, as Bucky brushed against his prostate with another lazy thrust. “Please… Hard, fuck me, _harder_.”

Bucky felt his breath rush out of him, taking a second to breathe. Fuck… Well… How could he refuse? He summoned all his strength, pulling back, almost slipping out of Steve, before pounding into him. Steve let out a shout, his nails digging into Bucky’s back more than before. Bucky, pleased with himself, withdrew again, pushing back with all the strength he could muster without hurting Steve.

Being super soldiers _did_ have its perks.

Their pace became dangerously fast, so _good_. So _satisfying, pleasurable._ Bucky’s groans were drowned out by Steve’s beautiful, amazing shouts and near screams. As Bucky’s eyes kept landing on him, he looked so filled with pleasure, so elegant in such a wild way. He watched one of Steve’s hands slip off Bucky’s back, touching and slowly stroking his cock. Bucky groaned at the sight, thrusting into Steve roughly, all his strength poured into the movement.

“You close, babydoll?” he managed to get out.

Steve nodded, breathing out in a shout. “Yes!”

He leant close to Steve’s ear, continuing his pace without remorse. “You gonna tell me when to come?”

Steve’s eyes squeezed shut, his hand almost stilling on his cock. Bucky thrust once more, testing the waters. Steve’s jaw unhinged, a groan pouring out. “ _Bucky_.”

“Yes, _Stevie_.” He closed his eyes, keeping up the pace, barely holding on. “I’m gonna come. I’m gonna–”

“Yes! Come!” Steve shouted as Bucky thrust once more.

Their hips jerked, coming at once. Hot spurts of white exploded from Steve, while pleasure shot through Bucky’s cock as he relished in the feeling of filling Steve up. He shuddered, collapsing down. He pulled out slowly, curling into Steve as he gasped and panted through the feeling. The most _beautiful_ feeling. He barely registered anything for a good few minutes, till he felt Steve move, wrapping an arm around Bucky while he picked up a discarded shirt.

“Is this mine?” he asked, quiet, his voice throaty.

 Bucky stared at the shirt for a little too long. “I think so?”

“Don’t get mad if it isn’t.” He proceeded to wipe himself down, cleaning up the hellish mess that had covered his stomach.

Bucky smiled as Steve threw the shirt back down. He shuffled in the hold, pecking Steve on the lips. “I love you.”

Steve beamed, positively _beamed_. “I love you too.”

“I’m glad you’re here… So glad.”

Steve smoothed his hand down Bucky’s side. “I was never meant to be anywhere else. I couldn’t create a new timeline, couldn’t live a life that didn’t fit me anymore. I’m not the guy I used to be, and it was never anything more than a ‘what if’. Life means we’ve gotta keep moving forward, right?”

Bucky smiled, lying his head on Steve’s shoulder, looking up at him. “Right. The past is the past. I’m me, you’re you, we’ve found our little space in the world.” He smirked now, thinking of the house. “Although, this little space needs a ‘Bucky Barnes revamp’.”

“Yeah, yeah, because you’ve _always_ been good at that.”

“Pastel sky blue, Stevie. Dark furniture. The kitchen needs new cupboards, maybe with a country style, or high tech, I’m not sure yet. We’re stripping down all the awful wallpaper and for god’s sake, we’re putting tile in the bathrooms.”

Steve barked a laugh, his head thrown back. “Oh, Buck… Yes, I like the sound of that.”

“We can go to the DIY store together, pick it all out. And make this house a real home.” Bucky grinned just thinking about it. He wanted it all to match in a certain way. For it to feel less like ten different houses.

“I like the sound of that, Buck. I really do.”

“Good, because I’m changing it with or without you.” He kissed Steve’s shoulder, settling into his warmth and closing his eyes. This was peace, this was love.

\--

Bucky crouched down by the blackberry bush. He plucked a couple berries off, pretty much the only ones that had ripened so far. He stood and turned to Steve, who was clipping back some flowers, so they’d bloom better at the end of the season. Smiling, he plopped a blackberry into his mouth.

“Hey, they’re kinda bitter but do you wanna a blackberry?” he asked, coming up beside Steve.

Steve snipped a few dead stems away. He glanced to Bucky and beamed at him. “You’re not supposed to pick them yet.”

He shrugged in response.

“Okay…” Steve shook his head, slipping one glove off and taking the blackberry from Bucky. He popped it into his mouth, swallowing quickly. “Hm. Won’t be long till they’re all ready.”

Bucky hummed. “Cool. I can’t wait to make a blackberry crumble.” His eyes slipped to the tree that had been his favourite so far. “Can we pick plums after you’re done with this?”

“Mhm. Do you wanna help me pick weeds?” Steve knelt down, grabbing a small trowel, stabbing at the small weeds beginning to grow in the rich soil.

“Sure.” Bucky took a trowel of his own and dug the soil, exposing the roots before hacking them off and pulling the weeds away. Steve had told him weeds were always inevitable, and that it didn’t matter if they were there or not, but he found the activity calming. Bucky had to admit, chopping roots from a plant was a little therapeutic.

At one point, Bucky stabbed a little too hard at a weed too far away and toppled over. Steve, who’d been right at his side, caught him and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. Bucky burst out in laughter at how easily he’d lost balance doing such a normal task. Steve’s laughter soon filled his ears too, and they knelt there, curled up against one another, laughing their asses off.

It was so normal, so easy. With the sun beating down on them, surrounded by flowers, fruit bearing trees, vegetables, shrubs and bushes. A pond in the corner of the garden. It was all beautiful. Perfect.

Bucky, as his laughter calmed, looked at Steve, feeling the joy in his eyes. “I love you.”

Steve grinned, placing a kiss to Bucky’s forehead. “I love you too.”

“Can we get the plums now?”

“Yes, we can get the plums now.” Steve wormed his hand to Bucky’s stomach. He attacked before Bucky realised what was happening. He yelped, falling back and giggling as Steve tickled him. His giggles soon transformed to harsh laughter, as he struggled to breathe. “After I tickle you.”

Bucky pushed at Steve, but even with his serum, the sensation of being tickled made his limbs weak. There was nothing he could do but be tickled. Steve knew all his most sensitive spots, causing him to wheeze with laughter more than he would have liked to. He managed to inch his flesh hand up to Steve’s neck, using all his strength to tickle at the skin there. Steve’s hands stilled, allowing just enough time to flip him.

Steve’s eyes widened as Bucky went straight for his armpits, merciless in his assault. This was _revenge_ for daring to tickle him. Bucky grinned as Steve writhed and laughed in gasps, his chest heaving as he tried to breathe against his own body’s reactions.

“ _Please_ ,” Steve eked out, his laughter over taking him.

Bucky rolled off him, beaming as Steve recovered slowly, spreading himself out on the stone path. It probably wasn’t the softest surface they could have done this on, but the warm stone was better than the hard wood floors in the house.

“You alright there?” Bucky asked, feeling the corners of his eyes crinkle.

Steve launched up swiftly, taking Bucky’s face into his hands and kissing him sweetly. “Better than alright, thanks.” He pulled back, the grin upon his lips clear as day. “The plums?”

“Holy fucking shit!” a voice shouted. Bucky threw his head over his shoulder, his happy mood crumbling as he realised who stood there. Sam. With his brow crinkled, his face twisted in betrayal. Natasha was by his side, hands covering her mouth. Ah, she hadn’t meant for this to happen.

Steve peeled away from Bucky, standing. His expression sheepish. “Hey… Sam.”

“No. You explain this,” He began walking down the steps, getting from the decking to the ground, “right fucking now, Steve.”

Natasha’s hands fell from her face, mouthing, ‘I’m so sorry’ to Steve. He gave her a soft look, replying with ‘it’s okay’ before his eyes snapped to Sam. Bucky stood up too, walking slowly towards Sam.

“Hey, man–”

“Bucky, no.” Sam’s eyes were as hard as steel. “I want to hear this from the liar of the fucking year.”

Steve hung his head, breathing out. “I wanted you to accept the mantle of Captain America.”

Sam whirled around to Natasha. “You knew, _didn’t you_?”

“Yes… I didn’t mean… Steve was supposed to tell you after…” Natasha whispered, curling her arms around herself, as if to make her look small.

With a sigh, Sam glared at Steve. “So, you’re not old?”

“Well… I did live an extra seventy years. I just… The serum didn’t age me.” He rubbed his neck. “I wanted to retire without anyone trying to pull me back in, you know? My days spent fighting are up, if everyone believes I’m frail, I can live my life the way I was meant to.”

Sam glanced around, his eyes falling on the garden, the house, Steve and Bucky. He shook his head, his jaw clenching. Bucky was a little worried, he’d never seen Sam so emotional before. But there was nothing to worry about, as Sam ran up to Steve, his eyes welling with tears as he pulled Steve into a hug.

“I thought we’d lost you.”

Steve hugged back tightly. “I’m still not quite the Steve you knew, but I’m not old, I’m not gonna die on you any time soon.”

Sam pulled away, hands falling on Steve’s shoulders. “Good, because I don’t wanna live in a world without Steve Rogers.”

“You won’t.”

Bucky beamed at the two of them, happy that the truth was out there. “Natasha, Sam, do you wanna help us pick some plums?”

Natasha approached them, her posture slowly morphing back to normal. “How do you know if they’re ripe?”

“You just do.”

Sam clapped his hands together. “I wouldn’t mind learning a thing or two about gardening.”

“Good,” Steve said, rolling his sleeves up further. “You’ll find it fun!”

“I don’t know, Rogers.” Natasha smirked. “Seems like a job for a retired man.”

He stared blankly at her. “You literally helped me while you stayed here.”

She tilted her head. “I guess that’s true.”

“Come on, guys,” Bucky said, gesturing for them to follow. He strolled up the path that winded right up to the plum tree, his favourite plant of all. He’d spent far too much time with it in the last few weeks, plucking any ripe plum straight off. “We’ve gotta get enough for a plum pie, at least.”

Sam lit up. “We’re making plum pie?”

“If you want to.” Bucky watched as Sam’s expression only became _more_ joyous. It was probably due to the high emotions of finding out Steve wasn’t on death’s door, mixed with the gardening.

“Hell yeah, I want to.”

Steve picked out a basket from his gardening supplies, and they all went through the slow process of determining what was ripe and what needed more time. Both Natasha and Sam picked up what to do quite quickly. And soon enough, they had plenty of plums for a pie. Bucky could make a crumble, a tart and a cake with all of the juicy plums they had now. He’d have to save a couple to eat too. He was excited.

“Sam, will you get these plums inside?” Steve asked.

Sam gave them a knowing look, one that spoke of his joy for them. “Let’s go, Nat,” he said, picking up the basket.

Natasha winked at them and followed Sam down the path back to the house. The two seemed pretty happy, life was good for a lot of people. 2023 wasn’t so bad, after all. The future wasn’t bleak for all of them. And it was so clear.

Steve stepped into Bucky’s space, his hands resting on his shoulders. “So, guess I don’t have to keep up my charade anymore.”

Bucky shook his head. “I’m glad, it was dumb.”

He let out an amused breath. “It was, wasn’t it?”

Bucky reached up, caressing Steve’s cheek. “Ye _p_. Dumbest thing you’ve ever done.”

“Yeah…” He smiled, leaning in, leaving a soft kiss on Bucky’s lips. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” Bucky drew Steve in, pressing their lips together, this kiss less chaste than the last. It was deep, loving. It was pouring all his feelings into it. Like saying ‘to the end of the line’ but in the form of a kiss. And Bucky loved how easy it was to slot himself against Steve, to kiss, to love, to be intimate.

When he pulled back, he felt so content. Bright and calm. He gazed into Steve’s eyes, finding only the most beautiful love he’d ever known.

“Are you guys coming in?!” Sam shouted, hanging out of the doorway.

The two of them broke down into laughter, turning to Sam and nodding. He seemed pleased by this and ducked back inside. Steve rested his head on Bucky’s shoulder, shaking with small giggles as Bucky himself chuckled softly.

They were free. Finally free.

And it was beautiful.


End file.
